mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
To play multiple ending turn game off when credits start. Endings Ruling Together (Same regardless of underbosses status, no mention of dead ones.) After he killed Sal Maracano, Lincoln took over, but he wasn't content to just run the city. He expanded out across the south, into Florida and even the Carolina's. Lincoln was soon wealthier than even he could have ever imagined. But he was smart with the money, he spread it around and made sure the right people got paid. As boss he was very benevolent, rebuilding Delray Hollow, buying up Frisco Fields, he even reopened Baron Saturday's Fun Park. He made contributions to worthy charities, schools and hospitals. Of course, with great wealth came great temptation and Lincoln gave in to everything. Drugs, booze, prostitutes, you name it, if it could make a buck he was involved in it. Deciding to stay in New Bordeaux to run his criminal empire came at the price of losing the one person who truly cared about him, Father James. Leaving New Bordeaux :Maguire's story on Lincoln After Sal Marcano's death Lincoln Clay disappeared. The FBI de-prioritized the case into him but Agent Maguire kept an active file. In 1971 he tracked him to a California shipyard where he was working under an assumed name. By the time the he got there though, he was gone. The trail went cold and by 77 or 78 Maguire figured he was dead, but he got a report of someone matching his description working with the Columbians. Since then there's a new sighting of him every couple years. Someday he will get tired of running or make a mistake and Maguire will be waiting, he promises that. :Father James story on Lincoln Lincoln made it out to California and worked at the shipyards for a few years. Met a woman, seemed like he was going to get married, but then it all came apart. He started moving around after that, went to Alaska, New York, South America. He even went back to Vietnam. Father James still gets postcards from time to time and believes Lincoln just wasn't able to accept the world for what it is or his place in it. Cassandra :If Cassandra had majority share she takes over. After Lincoln vanished, Cassandra took control of the city's underworld. There wasn't a crime boss from Boston to Miami who respected her claim, so the Commission, the Columbians, the Cubans, they all went after her. They realized too late that they had no idea who they were fighting. Johnny Galante had his throat slit while watching Deep Throat in a porn theater. Manny Moreno was set on fire outside his daughters quinceanera. Severo Garciaa was buried alive on the beach and drowned when the tide came in. Anton Bagrov was beaten to death with crowbars in the parking lot of the Briar Patch. After this the real criminals came after her. The Governor declared martial law and sent in the National Guard, so Cassandra shot him in the head on the steps of the capitol building. After that everyone got the message: The city belonged to Cassandra. But the government is like a rogue elephant, it's murderous and patient and never forgets. The state pulled funding for the schools, city maintenance, you name it. If they couldn't get Cassandra, they'd strangle the city until it gave her up. Hurricane Cassandra is what the locals called it. Nobody expected the damage to be so severe. The levees completely failed and flooding wiped out half the city and forced the other half to leave. The city turned into the ghost town it is today, it's hard to believe a city would be left to rot like that. Some say Cassandra was one of the thousands who drowned in the flood. Others say she slipped away into the swamps and still rules what's left of the cities underworld from the bayou. Either way she's a ghost who hasn't been seen in years. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III